Wastrilith
Huge Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 17d8+136 (212 hp) Initiative: +10 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares), swim 80 ft. Armor Class: 29 (-2 size, +6 Dex, +15 natural), touch 14, flat-footed 23 Base Attack/Grapple: +17/+36 Attack: Bite +26 melee (2d8+11) Full Attack: Bite +26 melee (2d8+11) and 2 claws +24 melee (2d4+5) and tail slap +24 melee (1d12+5 plus stun) Space/Reach: 15 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Breath weapon, constrict 3d6+16, improved grab, spell-like abilities, summon water creatures Special Qualities: Break domination, damage reduction 10/cold iron and good, darkvision 60 ft., electrical reflection, immunity to cold and poison and water, resistance to acid 10, spell resistance 27, telepathy 100 ft., vulnerability to fire, water mastery Saves: Fort +18, Ref +16, Will +15 Abilities: Str 33, Dex 23, Con 27, Int 18, Wis 20, Cha 22 Skills: Bluff +26, Concentration +28, Hide +26, Intimidate +28, Knowledge (geography) +24, Knowledge (the planes) +24, Listen +25, Search +24, Sense Motive +26, Spot +25, Survival +25 (+27 to avoid hazards and when on other planes and when following tracks) , Swim +39* Feats: Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Improved Initiative, Improved Sunder, Multiattack, Power Attack Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 18 Treasure: Double standard Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 18-34 HD (huge); 35-52 HD (gargantuan) This creature possesses a gray, eel-like body with a pair of muscular arms ending in clawed hands. Its large maw is filled with rows of gleaming, wickedly sharp teeth. Sharp barbs run down its slick back, from its head to the end of its tail. The wastrilith are the Water Lords of the Abyss. They rule deepest depths of the malignant waters that foul the various abyssal layers with their scum and refuse. They are the lords of the deepest, underwater chasms, of fiendish reefs, and dilapidated submerged fortresses. The wastrilith are loners. They carve out great swaths of territory and war unceasingly with anything that dares to enter. They set up petty underwater fiefdoms and wage wars that none know or care about. Despite their arrogance and lust for power, dozens of powerful wastrilith serve the lord Demogorgon in the brine seas of Abysm, serving as commanders and lords for the dreadful lord. Wastrilith measure about 25 feet in length and weigh almost 7,000 pounds. COMBAT Wastrilith are hateful opponents. They protect anything they deem as their territory with an almost dreadful rage. Most likely, they summon up reinforcements before wading into battle. If their opponents remain outside of water, they will either flee out of their range and wait or blast away with their spell-like abilities. Wastrilith eagerly await the day that some foolish mortal wizard attempts to summon them to the prime. There they can attempt to break free and cause some limited mayhem before returning to their homes in the Abyss. A wastrilith’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Break Domination (Su): If the wastrilith is subjected to any charm, domination, the wastrilith can immediately make an opposed Wisdom check against the caster. If it succeeds, it breaks free of the effect. If it beats the caster by more than 5, then the spell is redirected at the caster, who must make a saving throw against the spell’s original DC or be affected by the spell. For example, a wizard attempts to cast dominate monster on a wastrilith. The wastrilith and the wizard make opposed Wisdom checks. The wastrilith beats the wizard by more than 5 and the wizard must make a saving throw against the spell’s original DC. He fails and is affected as though he had a dominate monster cast on him by the wastrilith. Breath Weapon (Su): Once every 1d6 rounds, the wastrilith can unleash a 60 ft. cone of boiling water, dealing 8d10 points of damage. Those affected can attempt a Reflex save (DC 26) for half damage. Half the damage is fire damage and the other half is the result of the abyssal power of the wastrilith and is thus not protected by effects that grant fire resistance. The save DC is Constitution based. Constrict (Ex): A wastrilith deals 3d6+16 points of damage with each successful grapple check. Electrical Reflection (Su): If the wastrilith is subject to any spell that deals electricity damage, it could potentially reflect it back upon the caster. Any time the wastrilith is subject ranged touch, touch, line, or spell that deals electricity damage, the caster must make a caster level check (DC 23) or the spell reflects back on him and the wastrilith remains unaffected. The DC is Wisdom based. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, the wastrilith must hit a foe at least one size category smaller than it with a pincer attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and it can constrict. Spell-like Abilities: At will – control water, deeper darkness, fear (DC 20) greater dispel magic, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), telekinesis (DC 21), unholy blight (DC 20), wall of ice; 3/day – mass suggestion (DC 22); 1/day – blasphemy (DC 23). Caster level 17th. The save DC’s are Charisma based. Stun (Su): Anyone struck by a wastrilith’s tail slap must succeed at a Fort save (DC 26) or become stunned for one round. The save DC is Constitution based. Summon Water Creatures (Sp): Three times per day, a wastilith can automatically summon either 1d6 large fiendish sharks, 1d4 fiendish giant octopus, or 1 elder water elemental. This is the equivalent of a 9th level spell. Water Mastery (Ex): A wastrilith gains a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls if its opponent is touching the water. Skills: Wastriliths have a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard and can always choose to take 10 on Swim checks, even if rushed or threatened. Category:Tanar'ri